The valves used at present in plumbing applications generally are direct acting solenoid valves with a plunger armature. The functionality of such valves can be impaired by deposits of limescale, iron oxide and other substances, dissolved in the water, between the moving parts, and in particular between the armature and the armature guide tube. Particularly at risk are metallic surfaces subject to high temperatures caused by contact with hot water or by electric power dissipation in the solenoid valves.
Less problematic in this respect are servo-controlled diaphragm valves. No connector technology is available, however, neither on the fluidic nor on the electrical side, for suitable servo valves, in particular flipper valves, which meets the requirements of plumbing applications: The connections must be reliable and easy to install without the need for special tooling, they must be easily dismantled for maintenance purposes, and they must be able to withstand high mechanical stresses.